Dictator Guide
The Dictator is famous for being a stable sniping type of tank and because of this It is quite often seen in battles. Part of its popularity relies on its good mixture of speed and armor. It also is a light tank with an added overhang. Dictator occupies the place in between of tiers 1 and 2 hulls, which makes it the best tier 1 or the worst tier 2 hull of Tanki Online, depending on your point of view. All in all a high-end Dictator surpasses it's tier 2 rival Viking in its speed and equals Titan in its armor. Quickly upgrading Dictator to M3 will get you a huge advantage! However it will also take a heavy toll on your crystals to upgrade. When comparing Dictator to tier 1 hulls it becomes apparent that low-end modifications of Dictator are well under-powered, while high-end modifications are pretty expensive. Medium tank Dictator is almost 5 times more expensive than medium tank Hunter. Though when comparing Dictator to tier 2 hulls (especially VS. Viking) the drawbacks are not so evident. So, what's wrong with Dictator and why is it almost 3.5 times less expensive than Viking? Though its tech specifications are awesome and it looks like Dictator M3 has just 30 HP less armor than Viking M3, its less obvious drawbacks are: over-sized dimensions (Dictator's geometry makes it more noticeable than other tanks, hence making it easy prey for prying snipers); low stability under fire (especially when playing against Ricochet or Twins; offset to the back turret and hence long "hood". All the above results in overall poor handling, which means that sooner or later you'll end up in buying yourself a new tier 2 hull to play. However, it has also been observed that the Dictator is the best pack/team hunting hull in the game, it has shown it's capabilities to be able to surpass those of other hulls provided that it has a group of other Dictators to help it, hence it's thorough use in Clan battles. We conclude with the fact that if it suits you then it's best for you, it's your own choice which will decide whether you will excel in using this neat hull. Guide against Dictator Here is the guide to help your properly combat a Dictator user. Turrets: Smoky: Use the Smoky to shoot the Dictator in it's rectangular hit box. Shaft: The Dictator at MO has very poor armor. Try to snipe it at a distance. Vulcan: Get to a position where the Vulcan cannot see you, and kill them with their own weapon(make sure some form of healing is available for you, like a Freeze, Isida, or Repair Kit to cool you down. Thunder: Upgrade as much as possible. Get to a safe space and either camp or move around to locate the Vulcan and hit them until they die. Firebird Circle the Vulcan by turning your turret to the side(Left or Right depends on where the Vulcan is.) and burn them. Make sure you burn them enough to do after-burn. Hulls: Gallery Custom3.jpg Custom5.jpg Dictator m2.jpg Hull dictator m2.png Trivia *Although it looks long, Dictator is actually the same length as the other Hulls. *The Dictator has been made wider than other Hulls minimizing it's ability to hide in small corners. *Dictator can be used to climb up buildings thanks to its shape. *Dictator is a high stability turret able to be used to stably snipe people from far away even while being hammered by repetitively by Ricochet. *Due to Dictator's turret being mounted far at the other side of the hull, you may need to expose a lot of your hull at walls and when in cover, poking out. However, this can be an advantage, since you can turn around and expose the most little chunk of your hull. *There is a rectangular hit box on the dictator. *The Dictator is the tallest hull in the game Adnan Bhuiyan 10:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RSAStudioGames'' (talk) 18:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC)'' Category:Tank Guides